


A Fresh Start

by Settiai



Series: A Tale of Two Lovers [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Malika Cadash was well aware that her advisors - and wow, that was something shereallywasn't used to saying - had expected her to come to the war room alone. They should have known better.





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I'm fairly certain you were the only one they wanted in there," Herah Adaar said dryly, glancing upwards at the large doors towering over both of them.

Malika Cadash shrugged. "Probably," she agreed, "but who's going to argue with the Herald of Andraste?"

Herah snorted at that. "If you're the Herald of Andraste, then I'm the Maker."

"Hey, that works for me," Malika said cheerfully, ignoring the somewhat horrified look a passing human in red robes was shooting both of them. "I've always loved worshiping you. Well, your legs at least. And your ass. And probably your shoulders at least a little if I'm being honest." She winked. "Why else do you think I married you?"

Herah didn't even bother replying, although Malika knew her well enough to _know_ she had to be struggling not to roll her eyes. All she did was step forward, pushing open the doors that led to the makeshift war room that had been set up in the Chantry and walking through them.

Malika laughed as she followed her in.

It wasn't exactly a surprise to see a mixture of startled and not-particularly-pleased looks on the faces of the four humans already in the room. They'd been pretty clear that their summons was for only Malika. She'd just ignored that part, like she'd done with quite a few things over the past few days.

Still, that didn't stop her from taking a quick look around the room as she stepped inside. She might be a bit of an ass, but she wasn't completely foolhardy. Causing some minor irritation for the people keeping her alive was one thing, but actually pissing them off was something else entirely. She didn't want to push any of them too far, not unless they did something to deserve it.

Better safe than sorry, and all that shit.

The Seeker hadn't been thrilled to find out about Herah's ulterior motives for volunteering to travel back to the remains of the Conclave, and Malika got the impression that the human woman wasn't exactly the forgiving type. She definitely didn't look all that happy with either of them just then. And Malika would have to be blind not to see the distrust on the Commander's face every time he looked at Herah. Still, she'd heard rumors that he'd been in Kirkwall when the mess with the qunari had happened, so she could at least understand that from him. Not to mention he seemed fine with her, which was something at least.

The spymaster didn't particularly look surprised or upset, but then again Malika would be pretty damn surprised if someone who had "spymaster" in their title _would_ show their feelings that clearly. There was something in her eyes that Malika didn't quite trust, though, as if she was withholding judgement and would make them regret it if she ended up thinking poorly of them. As for the ambassador, well, she was the only one whose face was completely unreadable. But, then again, she'd worked in Orlais so she'd probably had a lot of practice not showing her cards.

And no reason to show them as a threat like the Nightingale did.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Malika asked brightly, promptly taking in the mood of the room and deciding to ignore it completely. Nobody looked homicidal. That was the important thing. She probably had some leeway in what she could or couldn't get away with.

"No," the Seeker said with a glower. "We wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Herah's brows rose pointedly as she glanced at Malika. She didn't actually say "I told you so," but the words were clear from her posture alone.

Malika winked at her before turning her attention towards the others. "Why bother?" she asked with a shrug. "I'm going to tell her anything you tell me, so we might as well skip the middleman."

The Commander opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Then he closed it with a sigh. "She may not be Hawke," he said dryly, "but she has their personality. Maker help us."

Nightingale's mouth twitched, just slightly, as if she was trying to hide a smile. Malika wasn't born the day before; she knew damned well that it was an entirely intentional act meant to put her at ease. But who was she to argue? She'd take some subtle manipulation to outright hostility any day.

The Seeker made a disgruntled sound but didn't protest.

With that, the ambassador clapped her hands together. "Well then," she said brightly, turning a pleasant smile towards Herah, "the matter is settled. The Herald's partner is more than welcome to join us."

"Wife," Herah said pointedly. "We're married."

Malika didn't even try to hide her smile. "In Rivain, at least," she said. "I'm not sure it's considered legal anywhere else."

"Most things in Rivain aren't," Herah said dryly.

The Commander snorted. Then he seemed to realize what he'd done, judging by the surprisingly adorable blush that almost immediately appeared on his face. The Seeker just sighed.

It might have been Malika's imagination, but she thought that she saw the spymaster's eyes lighten just slightly.

The ambassador seemed put out for just a moment, quickly retreating behind a blasé mask as she recovered. Then she smiled again. "My apologies," she said with a nod of her head. "The Herald's wife is welcome."

"Thank you," Herah said with a nod. "I appreciate it."

Malika couldn't help but be a bit impressed by the sheer amount of sarcasm that was practically dripping from those five words, even though they were hidden well from anyone who didn't know Herah well. She'd definitely married above her station.

The Seeker was starting to look like she might drop dead from apoplexy if they didn't start moving things along. Malika wouldn't be particularly heartbroken if that were to happen, but she had to admit that the woman seemed like someone who would probably be more useful to them alive and well. She supposed that she should at least pretend to give a shit.

"So," Malika said, clapping her hands together. "We're apparently a bunch of heretics. What's the next step to taking over Thedas?"

The room went silent.

Herah reached down and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing just tightly enough for it to be a clear warning. "Why don't I do the talking?" she asked. "You can stand there and look pretty."

Malika winked up at her. "Sure. I mean, everyone knows you're the brains."

"That much is certain," the Seeker muttered just loudly enough to make it obvious that the volume was intentional.

Malika glanced over at her and grinned.

Herah's grip on her shoulder tightened a bit. "What was it that you wished to discuss?" she asked politely.

The humans all exchanged a few looks, and it was a bit hilarious to watch them having a bunch of silent conversations. Then the spymaster nodded at the ambassador, a decision clearly having been made.

"What do you know of the Hinterlands?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
